Días de gloria
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Un accidental viaje en el tiempo, un pedido desesperado de ayuda y un futuro que nunca imaginó. Él descubrirá que a veces quienes fueron tus enemigos pueden ser tus mejores aliados para enfrentar una realidad que nadie esperaba... Harry Potter ¿un Slytherin? Algo debió salir muy mal...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen.**

**¡enjoy it!**

.

.

**Días de gloria**

**Prólogo.**

31 de diciembre de 2017

Abrió la puerta con fuerte rechinido y un hedor a humedad invadió sus sentidos.

—Había olvidado lo lúgubre que es este lugar…— musitó su mejor amiga mientras pasaba por su la lado y sacaba su varita para, con un leve movimiento, abrir de par en par las pesadas y apolilladas cortinas de terciopelo de la sala de estar, provocando que un nube de polvo fuera liberada, haciéndolos toser a ambos.

—Uff…creo que limpiaré un poco el polvo aquí…—informó frunciendo el ceño— ¿tú quieres adelantarte y comenzar a buscar las cosas que te llevarás?

—Sí…creo que será lo mejor…— concedió sacudiéndose el alborotado cabello para librarlo de la capa de polvo que había caído sobre él, comenzando a adentrarse en la vivienda, provocando que la madera del suelo rechinara con cada paso que daba. Llegó hasta la vieja escalera y subió hacia la segunda planta.

Observó con desinterés los cuadros de los antepasados de su padrino sobre las paredes, las cabezas de los elfos colgadas en placas, los extraños y siniestros objetos que Sirius no había podido desechar aquella vez…todo estaba intacto. Más polvoriento que como lo recordaba, pero intacto.

Llegó a la que alguna vez fue la habitación de su difunto padrino; los banderines de Gryffindor y aquellas fotografías de muchachas muggles en bikini aún se mantenían esparcidos por las paredes pese a lo raídas que éstas estaban, pudo reconocerlos a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada sólo por la tenue luz de las lámparas de gas. Harry sonrió con nostalgia y tomó asiento frente al escritorio tallado a mano que alguna vez le había pertenecido a su querido Sirius. Un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor lo invadió de pronto; recordar a quienes ya no estaban siempre le provocaba eso a pesar de que ahora llevaba una vida feliz y había logrado construir una familia.

Suspiró y con una mano abrió uno de los pequeños cajones del buró, sacando las fotografías de cuatro sonrientes muchachos, abrazándose entre ellos y haciéndose bromas para la fotografía. No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa mientras el dolor en su pecho aumentaba notablemente. Su padre y sus amigos eran tan felices mientras ignoraban el terrible futuro que los aguardaba…era en momentos como ese en los que siempre deseaba que todo hubiese sido diferente, que tanto dolor no hubiera existido…

—Oh, que linda fotografía… ¿de dónde la sacaste?— Hermione se le había acercado por detrás y observaba atentamente la misma imagen que él.

—Estaba aquí, en el cajón…— dejó de lado esa foto y comenzó a revisar las otras. Su amiga suspiró y tomó una vieja silla vacía que estaba cerca y se sentó a un lado de Harry, dejando escapar otro largo suspiro y sacando una joya del bolsillo de su abrigo color beige, depositándolo sobre el sucio escritorio.

— ¿Qué es eso?— inquirió él, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?— sonrió—. Es mi Giratiempos.

Harry alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese artefacto. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y oyó como algo suelto sanaba en su interior.

—Está roto— informó su amiga—. Hugo lo hizo explotar con mi varita hace tiempo…y he estado intentando repararlo yo misma porque no confío en ningún reparador…— dijo con suavidad, sonriendo ligeramente—. Extraño a los niños…la casa está muy silenciosa sin ellos, ¿no crees?

—Sí…— contestó con simpleza, volviendo a dejar la joya sobre el escritorio.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos; la castaña tomó su Giratiempos y su varita, susurrando algunos hechizos y provocando que algunos pequeños destellos salieran de la punta de la vara, mientras Harry seguía revisando los cajones.

—Tengo hambre— anunció Hermione cerca de 20 minutos después, dejando el camafeo reposar sobre la mesa una vez más— ¿quieres comer algo?— Harry hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero una seña de su amiga lo detuvo—. Descuida. Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante, puedo ir a comprar algo mientras tú sigues buscando, ¿te parece?

— ¡Claro!— se limitó a contestar sin mucha emoción; a penas si podía disimular el malestar que lo embargaba por los viejos recuerdos. Hermione sonrió condescendientemente. Conocía demasiado a su amigo e imaginaba como debía sentirse.

— ¡En seguida regreso!— anunció desde la puerta, antes de desaparecer por la misma. Harry oyó sus pasos y el rechinido de la madera hasta que, finalmente, escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Suspiró mientras revolvía algunos papeles y otras fotografías de la familia de Sirius, sin prestarles demasiada atención. Transcurrieron otros 15 minutos cuando había acabado de revisar los dos cajones, sin encontrar nada realmente.

Bufó recargándose sobre la palma abierta de la mano y sus ojos verdes volvieron a posarse sobre el Giratiempos de Hermione. Como por inercia sacó su varita e hizo flotar el objeto unos cm sobre el escritorio, colocándolo a la altura de sus ojos para observarlo con más atención, intentando hallar el desperfecto, tal vez. Lo tomó con su mano libre y, tras bajar la varita, se colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello, sujetando el Giratiempos con ambas manos y observándolo con gesto pensativo.

—Tal vez sólo una hora…— dijo en un suspiro, dudando un momento, pero finalmente dándole un giro a la joya, esperando que el tiempo retrocediese. Nada sucedió. Harry suspiró decepcionado al mismo tiempo que oía la puerta de calle abrirse y cerrarse.

— ¿Harry?

—Sigo aquí— anunció sin soltar el camafeo. Volvió a oír los pasos de Hermione sobre la escalera, pero antes de que ella llegase a la habitación el Giratiempos comenzó a girar sin control, asustando a Harry.

—Oh no, ¡HERMIONE!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quitarse la joya cuando de pronto todo comenzó a hacerse borroso.

— ¡Harry!—. La preocupada voz de su mejor amiga fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo a su alrededor comenzara a desaparecer, y de que cerrara los ojos, sintiéndose terriblemente mareado.

.

.

31 de diciembre. Año desconocido.

La extraña sensación en su estómago desapareció al cabo de unos segundos.

La luz del sol le molestó en los ojos, obligándolo a abrirlos con parsimonia, algo confundido y dudoso, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. Parpadeo varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar y casi de inmediato lo reconoció como la habitación de Sirius. Todavía sentía el peso de la joya en su cuello y estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, frente al mismo escritorio, pero la habitación parecía ser otra: la mugre había desaparecido al igual que los banderines y las fotografías de Sirius. Las paredes parecían recién pintadas; el sol se filtraba por la enorme ventana y a través de las delicadas e impolutas cortinas blancas. Harry se tensó al instante, moviendo compulsivamente la cabeza en busca de alguna respuesta, deteniéndose cuando sus ojos verdes enfocaron una gran cuna dorada en el lugar donde antes se encontraba la cama de su padrino, y oyó unos pequeños balbuceos y tintineos siendo despedidos desde su interior.

Se puso de pie como si su cuerpo pesara horrores y se acercó con suma cautela al cunero, estirando el cuello para poder ver mejor. Sobre un pequeño colchón, envuelto en unas sábanas blancas con bordes dorados, había un bebé de aproximadamente un año de edad, de cabellos cortos y oscuros, jugando con una sonaja dorada que se llevaba a la boca, pero que dejó de lado al posar sus ojitos grises sobre el extraño, inclinando levemente la cabeza en un gesto curioso.

— ¿Sirius?— atinó a preguntar Harry, como si el bebé pudiera contestarle.

Al oír su voz el niño sonrió, mostrando la dentadura aún incompleta.

Harry sonrió también, recargándose sobre uno de los extremos, bajando el torso y acariciando la barriguita del niño con un dedo, haciéndolo reír aún más y olvidándose por un momento de la extraña situación en la que estaba envuelto.

—Eres un niño muy agradable…— susurró, alcanzándole su juguete (que parecía ser de oro) alzando la cabeza nuevamente y hallando, sin querer, una inscripción gravada sobre la cabecera del cunero—. Walburga Black…—leyó en voz baja, entendiendo que no era Sirius, sino su madre quien estaba frente a él.

El recuerdo del retrato de la madre de su padrino lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra inevitablemente se le vino a la cabeza mientras le echaba otro vistazo al sonriente bebé. Aquello sí que era extraño…

Unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta lo alertaron, haciéndolo desvanecerse rápidamente. No era conveniente que lo encontraran allí. ¿Qué explicación podría darles a los abuelos de Sirius?

— ¡Cuidado señor!— apareciéndose fuera de la casa de los Black, con gran habilidad logró esquivar un par de bolas de nieve que no iban dirigidas hacia él, haciéndose a un lado con un giro, para después observar con ojos bien atentos a los niños muggles jugando en la calle de Grimmauld Place con la nieve, riendo inocentemente mientras corrían de un lado a otro.

La mente de Harry comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina. Sabía que se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, eso era obvio, pero no tenía idea de en qué día ni en qué año. Observó las grandes casas de ladrillo erguidas una junto a la otra, todas adornadas con decoraciones y luces navideñas. En ese tiempo también era época de fiestas, estaba seguro. Ahora sólo restaba averiguar qué año transcurría.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque cubierto de nieve, por donde algunas personas caminaban ataviadas con varias bolsas de compras. Al pasar junto a un bote de basura vio un periódico muggle allí tirado y sin esperar más lo tomó buscando compulsivamente la fecha: _31 de diciembre de 1926, _leyó en la primera plana.

¡1926! ¡Había retrocedido más de 80 años al pasado!

Comenzó a sentirse mareado y con la vista buscó un banco para poder descansar un instante y analizar la situación…

31 de diciembre de 1926…esa fecha le decía algo…era Año Nuevo, de eso no había duda, pero el año…1926, ése año significaba algo para él…

— ¡Tom, Tom! Ven aquí hijo, es hora de almorzar…— exclamó una señora regordeta, asomándose por una de las puertas de Grimmauld Place.

— _¡Claro!—_ pensó Harry.

¡Eso era! ¡1926 era el año en que Voldemort había nacido! Y el 31 de diciembre era el día, ¡Había viajado al día en que Tom Riddle nacería!

Un copo de nieve de nieve cayó sobre su nariz, enfriándola al instante. Todo indicaba que nevaría.

Su cabeza trabajaba a una velocidad increíble. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante tal hecho?

Esa era una posibilidad única: estaba allí, donde todo había comenzado, y donde todo podría terminar…de pronto todo era claro, y supo que si estaba en ese tiempo, en ese día, debía ser por algo. Quizás, una vez más, había sido elegido para eliminar a Voldemort, sólo que ésta vez, antes de que causara tanto dolor y sufrimiento al mundo.

Comenzaba a confundirse. ¿Sería capaz de matar a un bebé? Se horrorizó ante la sola idea, pero, sentía que era su deber. Siendo niño o no, se trataba de Voldemort, al asesino de sus padres, el asesino de miles de personas. Aún así el dilema moral era demasiado, comenzando a creer que no sería capaz de lastimar a un niño…

Se echó hacia atrás sobre la banca, recibiendo fríos copos de nieves que empañaban sus anteojos. En momentos confusos como ese era cuando más extrañaba los sabios consejos de Dumbledore… ¡Dumbledore! ¡Eso!

Se puso de pie de un salto, comenzando a caminar a toda prisa, sin importarle la nieve que comenzaba a cubrirlo. Tenía una vaga idea de donde poder encontrar al Dumbledore de ésa época…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo finalizado.**

**Extraña historia...pero es como me hubiera gustado que terminara el libro. ;)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Salvando al Mundo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de H.P pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**.**

.

.

**Capítulo I**

**Salvando al mundo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tomó otro sorbo del vaso con Whisky de fuego frente a él, llevándose, una vez más, la punta de la varita a la sien para extraer un nuevo recuerdo y depositarlo en el Pensadero que había hecho aparecer sobre la mesa horas antes.

Oyó al grupo de magos y brujas que compartían una mesa detrás suyo cantar villancicos y vitorearse entre ellos; la algarabía del Año nuevo invadía el recinto. El tabernero (el cual intuyó que debía ser pariente de madame Rosmerta) mantenía siempre su varita en alto, ocupado en atender las mesas y a los clientes con una jocosa actitud, bromeando de vez en cuando con el alegre grupo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar la a la helada ventisca con un silbido; Harry guio rápidamente sus ojos hacia ella, suspirando con decepción al notar que una vez no se trataba de Dumbledore.

Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió una vez más, dejando pasar a un hombre alto, vestido con un traje de terciopelo morado, de cabello y barba color caoba, vistiendo una larga capa del mismo color que su traje.

— ¡Dummy!— exclamaron varios magos a la vez al verlo, riendo y alzando sus capas a modo de saludo; el tabernero rápidamente se dirigió a estrechar su mano y tomar su capa servilmente. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y alzó una mano para saludar a sus escandalosos, y casi ebrios amigos para luego dirigirse hacia ellos, pasando junto a Harry sin notar su presencia.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco y una indescriptible sensación de felicidad lo embargó de pronto al ver a la persona que alguna vez quiso como a un padre con vida nuevamente. Él ya había visto al joven Dumbledore en un recuerdo, por lo que su apariencia no denotó ninguna sorpresa para él, aún así, no pudo evitar emocionarse al verlo una vez más, sobre todo porque nunca había podido despedirse de él en el pasado. Lo observó tomar asiento dentro del alegre grupo, y lo observó con atención durante unos momentos.

Esperó unos minutos antes de acercarse a él, analizando en su mente la forma adecuada de revelarle su identidad y contarle lo que planeaba hacer para liberar al mundo del peor de los males que viviría. Sacando el último recuerdo de su mente y tras acabar el contenido de su copa, se puso de pie para caminar con paso firme y decidido hacia el grupo de escandalosos magos, hasta el lugar que el profesor había ocupado.

—Disculpe señor…

— ¿Sí? Dígame, joven— posó sus ojos claros sobre su persona, haciéndolo estremecerse ante la calidez paternal que una vez más vio en ellos, intentando no sucumbir ante la emoción.

—Yo…me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, ¿le importaría?— preguntó suave pero a la vez seriamente. Dumbledore entornó la mirada unos segundos, para luego suavizar sus facciones y acomodarse los lentes en forma de medias lunas mientras sonreía y se ponía de pie, asintiendo con calma.

Harry se alejó un paso para permitirle ponerse de pie, suspirando como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Pero aún faltaba lo peor. Sólo esperaba que Dumbledore pudiera ayudarlo…

.

.

ORFANATO DE WOOL

Escudriñó la calle una vez más a través de la congelada ventana del vestíbulo. Afuera nevaba y hacia un frio tremendo; una noche muy desapacible… unas débiles luces navideñas se veían a través de la tormenta, tambaleándose por la fría ventisca. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro que empañó el cristal y se recargó suavemente sobre la pared, sin dejar de observar la calle en ningún momento. Los niños dormían ya y tal vez aún podría festejar el año nuevo con sus compañeras.

Repentinamente distinguió a alguien tambaleándose mientras intentaba subir las escaleras de la entrada con paso torpe, alarmándose al instante.

— ¡Señora Wool! ¡Señora Wool! — gritó con voz chillona dirigiéndose rápidamente a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a una mujer, no mayor que ella, de aspecto sucio y andrajoso, y embarazada, al parecer, a simple vista, de término, ya que se contorsionaba de dolor y se sujetaba el vientre amenazando con desmayarse en cualquier momento— ¡Señora Wool!— insistió sujetando a la muchacha, cuyas rodillas habían cedido al fin— ¡Martha! ¡Ayuda!— gritó arrodillándose junto a la joven, quien se sujetó de la falda de su vestido con desesperación, respirando irregularmente— resiste querida— tomó su mano mientras acariciaba el sucio rostro con suavidad, quitando los lacios cabellos del rostro de la joven.

— ¡Señorita Cole, ¿Qué ocurre?!— preguntó otra joven llegando hacia ella y la desconocida, secándose las manos con el delantal blando de su vestido gris.

— ¡Martha! La he encontrado en las escaleras, ¡está a punto de dar a luz, ayúdame y ve por la señora Wool!

La joven de cabellos pelirrojos asintió febrilmente, perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos, gritando el nombre de la dueña del establecimiento con voz alterada, haciendo resonar sus tacones en el piso de madera.

.

— ¡Una más querida, una más!— gritaba la mujer de avanzada edad, esperando la llegada del bebé de la desconocida. La joven, feúcha, vizca y de toscas facciones, pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, siempre sosteniendo la mano de la jovencita de cabellos rubios, que se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento— ¡Aquí viene querida! ¡Sólo un poco más!

La muchacha dio hizo un último esfuerzo y un llanto invadió la habitación, clara señal de que el bebé había nacido.

— ¡Es un niño!— exclamó la mujer mayor envolviendo al pequeño en una manta gris—. Y parece ser muy sano…

—Es un niño…— repitió la Srta. Cole, sintiendo como poco a poco la joven aflojaba el agarre de su mano. La muchacha sonrió débilmente y con la respiración sumamente agitada.

—Espero que se parezca a su papá…— susurró casi sin fuerzas, sin demostrar intenciones de cargar a su hijo.

—Es un bebé hermoso— sentenció la mayor meciendo al niño para que se callara, alzando sus ojos azules hacia la mujer— ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

—Se llamará Tom, como su padre…— dijo en un susurro con voz suave— y Marvolo, como el mío…— respiró pesadamente, tosiendo antes de continuar— Tom Marvolo Riddle…ése será su nombre…— las mujeres que la acompañaban intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto ante el extraño nombre. La joven observó a su hijo, sonriendo una vez, antes de quedar inconsciente sobre la cama en la que se hallaba.

.

.

Harry dio unos pasos más en la habitación con nerviosismo tras haberle enseñado sus recuerdos al futuro director. El hombre, que parecía analizar la situación en su mente, mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto perdido de la habitación, con gesto meditabundo.

—Entonces…

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Va a ayudarme?

— ¿Ayudarte? Jovencito, no te conozco, pero por tus recuerdos pude ver que fuimos…o seremos muy unidos, por eso me veo en la obligación de decirte que no puedo apañar tu decisión…

Harry dio un respingo, desencajando su pálido rostro con rabia.

— ¡Es que no entiende! ¡¿Acaso no lo vio?! ¡Él mató a mis padres, mato a mucha gente!— estalló en un repentino ataque de cólera, sin embargo, el hombre se mantenía calmado en todo momento.

—Lo entiendo, y lo vi todo; pero también entiendo que sólo es un bebé…además he visto como ése muchacho fue criado, la forma en que fue rechazado y el profundo odio que creció en su interior por eso…—Harry no contestó— todos, en mi opinión, merecemos una segunda oportunidad, amigo mío…

— ¡QUÉ?!— Estalló una vez más, jalándose de los cabellos en gesto histérico. No podía ser cierto lo que oía…

—Tranquilízate, por favor…— dijo con calma, haciendo una seña con su mano para indicarle que se calmara. Harry, a regañadientes, obedeció tomando asiento en una de las sillas de aquella vacía habitación de las Tres Escobas— Sé por todo lo que has pasado, y todo lo que has sufrido…pero esa no es la manera…la venganza no es la solución, créeme Harry Potter…

Él dejó escapar un pesado bufido, cerrando los ojos para intentar calmar su agitada respiración y pensar las cosas con más claridad, después de todo, él ya no era un niño.

—Lo sé señor…lo siento…

—Está bien muchacho, no has hecho nada malo…— el silencio se apoderó de la habitación durante unos segundos.

—Pero…— volvió a hablar Harry— estoy aquí y tengo la oportunidad de salvar la vida de miles de personas, entre ellas, las de todos mis seres amados…lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada— anunció con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos con solemnidad.

Dumbledore asintió con serenidad.

—Entiendo…como también creo que tú entiendes que cualquier cosa que hagas para modificar el futuro podría cambiar el mundo como lo conoces…al hablar conmigo ya lo estas modificando.

—También lo entiendo, señor. Pero créame que nada puede ser peor que el futuro que nos aguarda ahora.

—Ya veo… Comprendo, entonces, que nada podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Yo sólo quería su consejo; ahora puede ayudarme o dejarme ir.

—Muchacho… ¿no has pensado que tal vez exista la forma de salvar tu mundo sin tener que sacrificar a un niño que aún es inocente?— ante esas palabras Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo?—demandó saber olvidándose por un segundo de toda cortesía, cosa que no pareció incomodar al mayor.

—Existen muchas maneras…pero se me ocurre la que tal vez sea la mejor. Dime, el padre del tal Voldemort vive, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Pero no veo que tenga que ver, señor. Tom Riddle Sr nunca quiso hacerse cargo de su hijo, y dudo que tampoco quiera hacerlo hora…

—Solo digo que es una posibilidad…—adquirió un gesto pensativo antes de continuar— sí no es su padre biológico, alguien más podría criar a ese niño bajo el ceno familiar… otra cosa, ¿sabes en qué lugar se encuentra el niño ahora?

—Pues…debería estar en el orfanato de Wool; él nació…nacerá allí—. Se corrigió— Tal vez ya lo ha hecho.

— ¿Y sabes cómo llegar a ese lugar?

— ¿Huh? Claro. Se encuentra en el Londres muggle, pero sé cómo llegar. Eso creo…

—Eso es algo…— se dirigió a la puerta y tomó el picaporte con una mano— ¡vámonos entonces, joven Potter! Que ésta tormenta sólo empeorará antes de mejorar…— sonrió indicándole el camino.

.

—Por aquí, por favor— indicó la joven de cabello rubio tras abrirles la puerta, indicándoles el camino por el vestíbulo—. Realmente es una pena que hayan llegado tan tarde…— dijo en tono de gravedad— como ya les dije, lamentablemente, la joven murió hace poco más de una hora, señor Dumbledore. La policía ya se ha llevado el cuerpo…lo siento mucho.

—Es un acontecimiento terrible, señorita Cole— dijo Dumbledore cortésmente, con gesto apesadumbrado— pero me alegra mucho que el niño esté sano y salvo, y por cierto, disculpe por la hora...

— ¡Oh! No se fije en eso… ¡Sí! Ha dado a luz a un niño precioso…—le dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry— ¿Usted es el padre?

Harry se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, balbuceando cosas inteligibles.

—Él es sólo un amigo de la familia— contestó el mayor.

—Ah…la joven dijo que esperaba que él niño se pareciera a su padre, y cómo es usted alguien muy apuesto creí que…— se ruborizó ligeramente— jeje, lo siento, fue un comentario muy impropio de mi parte.

Harry asintió ligeramente abochornado, siguiendo su camino, entrando junto con sus acompañantes a la que parecía ser la oficina de la directora del orfanato.

—Disculpe señorita Cole, quisiera saber… ¿Merope dijo algo más antes de…partir?

— ¿Hum? ¡Ah, sí! Nos dijo el nombre del bebé: Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Es un nombre curioso, pero…— le dirigió una mirada al excéntrico traje morado del profesor— creo que ahora comprendo el porqué…disculpen, ¡Martha! Trae a Tom, por favor—. Ordenó a una joven pelirroja que pasaba por la puerta, la cual asintió sin alzar la vista hacia los desconocidos, dirigiéndose rápidamente a realizar su labor.

La muchacha regresó a los pocos minutos, acompañada por una mujer mayor, y cargando entre sus brazos a un niño pequeño, envuelto en una manta gris, dejando ver sólo la pequeña mata de cabellos oscuros del pequeño.

—Señor Dumbledore, supongo— dijo la mujer mayor— soy la Sra. Wool, dueña y directora del establecimiento y ayudé a la muchacha a dar a luz.

—Es un placer, madame— inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—Claro, claro. Antes de llevarse al niño necesitaré ver los documentos que lo acrediten como el albacea del padre del menor y…

— ¡Oh, claro!— exclamó con algarabía; no cabía duda de que la señora Wool era una mujer perspicaz. Al parecer, Dumbledore lo notó, porque sacó con disimulo su varita del bolsillo del traje de terciopelo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una hoja en blanco del escritorio de la directora—. Tome— dijo y agitó la varita una vez mientras le tendía la hoja—. Creo que esto lo aclarará todo.

Los ojos de la mujer se desenfocaron y volvieron a enfocarse al observar con atención la hoja en blanco.

—Veo que está todo en orden— dijo después de leerla, acomodándose los lentes, y luego se la devolvió a Dumbledore.

— ¡Excelente, excelente!— musitó el hombre guardando la varita y el papel antes de que las demás mujeres se dieran cuenta. Harry lo observó con la espalda en la pared, recordando la vez en que el mago había hecho lo mismo con la señora Cole del futuro—. Entonces… ¿Podemos llevarnos a Tom ya?

—Sí, pero tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a que la tormenta se apacigüe un poco…

— ¡No se preocupe, Madame! El niño estará a salvo bajo mi cuidado…

—Si usted lo dice…

Ambos se despidieron de las mujeres, caminando hacia la salida. Dumbledore apuntó con su varita al niño, lanzándole un hechizo térmico, haciendo lo propio con él mismo y con Harry.

Salieron del porche con Dumbledore cargando a Tom; Harry evitaba ver al niño, intentando calmar su agitado interior. De pronto resbaló con un escalón congelado y cayó al suelo, golpeándose.

— ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no…— sintió algo moverse debajo de su capa, dándose cuenta de que el Giratiempos había vuelto a girar descontroladamente— ¡SEÑOR!

— ¡HARRY!

Una oleada de nieve lo envolvió, sintiendo como el suelo en sus pies desaparecía, y viendo como poco a poco la figura de Dumbledore desaparecía, abriéndole paso a una total oscuridad.

.

1937

Se detuvo frente a dos letreros, leyendo con atención: "Little Hanglettn, 2 kilometros". Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del llamativo traje color lima y se secó el sudor de la frente antes de continuar con su camino, avanzando un trecho sin ver otra cosa que setos, el inmenso cielo azul y el ardiente sol de verano. Al poco rato, el camino describió una curva hacia la izquierda y empezó a descender por la abrupta ladera de una colina para desembocar en un amplio valle. Dumbledore divisó un pueblo, sin duda Little Hangleton, enclavado entre dos empinadas colinas, y distinguió la iglesia y el cementerio. Al otro lado del valle, en la ladera de la colina de enfrente, se erguía una hermosa casa solariega rodeada de una amplia extensión de césped verde y aterciopelado. Suspiró hondamente, acomodó su sombrero de hongo y se encaminó hacia la ésa casa, inclinando cortésmente la cabeza al encontrarse con algún curioso aldeano observándolo.

Observó la imponente mansión una vez que se encontraba frente a ella; se despojó de su sombrero y tras acomodarse la larga barba golpeo las puertas de ébano con suavidad, enderezando la espalda a la espera de ser atendido.

— ¿Sí?— una mujer mayor, ataviada en un largo vestido de sirvienta, abrió una de las puertas para recibir al excéntrico desconocido.

—Buenos días, Madame— saludó haciendo con una pequeña reverencia— Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore y estoy buscando al señorito Tom Riddle Jr., y a su padre, si es tan amable…

— ¡Oh! Por aquí, por favor— indicó haciéndose a un lado para permitirle ingresar al vestíbulo. Dumbledore una vez más agradeció el gesto con una reverencia, entrando a la enorme y elegante mansión, oyendo la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

— ¿Señor Dumbledore?— el profesor alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la Sra. y el Sr. Riddle bajando juntos por las escaleras de mármol del recibidor.

— ¡Buenos días, señores Riddle!— saludó jovialmente, haciendo una nueva reverencia.

—Buenos días— saludó el hombre— Ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Qué lo trae de nuevo a nuestra morada?

—Oh, he venido por Tom, para invitarlo formalmente a asistir a nuestra escuela…

— ¡Oh! Tal y como nos lo había dicho hace once años…— intervino la elegante mujer— la familia está en el jardín. Nosotros estamos yendo al pueblo, sepa usted disculpar ésta falta de cortesía— el mago hizo una seña desestimando el asunto— ¡Dorothy!— una sirvienta distinta a la que había abierto la puerta se hizo presente tan sigilosamente que Dumbledore ni siquiera la había notado— ¿Gusta algo de beber, señor Dumbledore?

—Una copa de ginebra estaría bien— sonrió. La Sra. Riddle hizo un ademán a su sirvienta.

—Sírvele al señor Dumbledore, y luego llévalo al jardín con la familia, por favor—. La muchacha asintió, desapareciendo por uno de los umbrales.

—Ha sido un placer, señor— el Sr. Riddle estrechó su mano, colocándose el bastón bajo el brazo y moviéndose el sombrero a modo de despedida. Su esposa inclinó la cabeza con suma elegancia y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta principal, dejándolo sólo en aquella enorme habitación.

Oyó los caballos alejarse y tras ellos, una risa infantil llegó a sus oídos, seguida de unos ladridos que lo hicieron girarse hacia el enorme ventanal que daba hacia el jardín trasero, por donde la luz del sol se filtraba a la perfección en el recinto. Casi por inercia se asomó al ventanal, buscando con la mirada el origen del sonido, encontrando a dos niños, uno bastante alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, y piel clara; el otro era muy parecido, pero de cabello rubio y ojos azules; ambos correteaban junto a una mujer de vestido blanco y rizado cabello rubio que brincaba con cada paso que daba, corriendo por el césped detrás de un enorme perro lanudo, entre risas y juegos.

—Señor Dumbledore, por aquí por favor— indicó la sirvienta alcanzándole una copa de ginebra para luego guiarlo a través de una puerta de cristal hacia el jardín, en donde, una vez más, vio a los niños jugando con aquella joven, pero ésta vez también vio a un hombre de cabellos oscuros, sentado elegantemente en una mesa de jardín, bajo una sombrilla blanca, sujetando un vaso con una de sus manos, mientras observaba a los que jugaban.

—Señor Riddle…— el hombre, joven y de una belleza extraordinaria, se giró al oír la voz de la mujer, posando sus ojos castaños en ella y el recién llegado.

— ¿Señor Dumbledore?— se puso de pie para estrechar la mano del mago, quien aceptó gustoso, dejando su bebida sobre la mesa blanca.

—Es un gusto volver a verlo después de tantos años, joven Riddle.

—El gusto es mío— sonrió el hombre— tome asiento por favor— le indicó una de las sillas, despidiendo a la sirvienta con una seña, quien antes de irse tomó el sombrero del profesor—. Realmente es una sorpresa…— confesó Tom Sr., sentándose en su lugar una vez más— pero supongo que está aquí por Tom, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Vengo a ofrecerle una vacante en nuestro colegio.

—Ya veo…— se giró hacia la mujer y los niños— ¡Cecilia, niños! vengan un minuto, por favor.

La joven de cabello rizado y los menores detuvieron sus juegos, observando curiosamente al desconocido sentado junto a Tom, acercándose a ellos sin dudar.

— ¿Sí, querido?— preguntó la rubia mujer posándose a su lado, sujetándose el vientre con una mano y posando la otra sobre el hombro del Tom. Sólo en ése momento Dumbledore se percató de su avanzado estado de embarazo.

—Señor Dumbledore, permítame presentarle a mi esposa Cecilia— besó la mano de la mujer, quien sonrió ante el gesto, reverenciando ligeramente al invitado, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos azules— y a **nuestros** hijos, Tom y Simon— el niño de cabello oscuro se aferraba tímidamente a la falda de su madre, mientras el otro niño, que parecía ser más pequeño, se sujetaba de él, abriendo los ojos con curiosidad al ver al extravagante hombre.

—Es un placer— sonrió — Que bueno conocerte, Tom—. Extendió una mano al niño, quien dudó unos instantes, pero terminó por estrecharla— ¿Sabes quién soy?— el niño negó con la cabeza, sin salir de detrás de la mujer— Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y soy profesor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¿Has oído hablas de Hogwarts?— el niño volvió a negar— Pues es un colegio para niños con habilidades especiales, como tú— informó con total naturalidad. Tras oír eso el niño pareció adquirir más confianza, ya que se había separado por completo de las faldas de la joven y se mostraba interesado en lo que el extraño hombre tenía para decirle.

—Yo puedo hablar con las serpientes— dijo con voz infantil, dando un paso hacia adelante— una vez una quiso morder a Simon y yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, y ella me dijo que estaba asustada… ¿Por eso soy especial?— demandó saber, con curiosidad— no me agradan las serpientes…

—Pues sí, el hablar con las serpientes es una habilidad muy rara que existe entre nosotros, los magos, y tú, eres uno de ellos.

— ¿Soy un mago?— preguntó sin desconcierto, como si sólo quisiera corroborar una teoría.

—Sí lo eres, y en Hogwarts es en donde te enseñarán a usar la magia que posees apropiadamente— le alcanzó la carta que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, la cual el niño observó con mucho interés.

— ¡Mira Simon! ¡Tendré poderes y una varita como la de mamá!—exclamó enseñándole la carta a su hermano, quien abrió aún más sus enormes ojos azules, al igual que Dumbledore.

— ¿Tu madre también es una bruja?

—Sí— declaró sin dejar de observar su carta— pero ella fue no fue a Hogwarts…fue a una escuela en Francia… ¿verdad mamá?— alzó la mirada hacia la joven, quien se limitó a acariciar sus cabellos maternalmente mientras le sonreía.

—Ya veo…— no necesitó mucho más para darse cuenta de que el niño probablemente no sabía la verdad de su origen— Academia Beauxbatons, supongo—. La joven sintió con una sonrisa.

—_Oui, monsieur_— Dumbledore la observó, para luego dirigirle una rápida mirada a Tom Sr., quien no parecía para nada incomodo o molesto por la situación.

—Oiga señor— Tom Jr., a su lado, lo jaló suavemente de la manga de su traje.

— ¿Sí, Tom?

—Mi hermano Simon puede hacer aparecer cosas…cuando era un bebé y quería algo, podía hacerlo aparecer en su cuna… si él también es especial, ¿puede venir conmigo?

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Simon?

—O-ocho, señor.

— Pues…el joven Simon aún es muy pequeño para asistir a Hogwarts…pero en cuanto tenga la edad suficiente él podrá alcanzarte allá… —el pequeño se sobresaltó y se ruborizó al oír su nombre—. En tres años podrás acompañar a tu hermano Tom a Hogwarts, si es lo que deseas…— al niño se le iluminó la cara, y asintió febrilmente., siendo acompañado por su hermano mayor, quien palmeó su espalda con suavidad.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la escena, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Dentro del sobre hay también una lista con los materiales y libros que necesitaras para este año— informó con voz apacible.

— ¿Libros? ¿Libros de encantamientos y hechizos?

—Pues sí, yo…

— ¡Genial!— exclamaron los niños al unísono, intercambiando miradas de emoción.

—Ya niños…Tom cariño, ¿Qué se dice?— dijo Cecilia con voz cantarina, llamando la atención de sus hijos.

—Oh, ¡muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore!— exclamó con suma cortesía.

—Por nada Tom— sonrió— supongo que usted sabe cómo llegar al Callejón Diagon, ¿verdad, Madame?

—Claro que sí— sonrió mientras se acariciaba el vientre una vez más.

—Entonces, si me disculpan, yo me retiro. Gracias por su hospitalidad—. Se puso de pie extendiendo una mano hacia el padre de familia.

— ¿No quiere quedarse a comer?— ofreció Tom padre.

—Sería un honor…pero me temo que debo declinar la invitación. Aún tengo que visitar las casas de otros seis niños de familias muggle…

— ¿Qué es muggle?— inquirió Tom.

—Es la gente no mágica, Tom.

—Oh…

—Bueno, es una pena entonces—. Tom se puso de pie para estrechar la mano del profesor— gracias por haber venido.

—Fue un placer— se giró hacia la mujer— señora Riddle— besó delicadamente su mano en señal de despedida—. Y suerte con el nuevo señorito Riddle.

—Gracias por su visita, profesor— sonrió.

—Tom, te veré el 1º de septiembre— estrechó la pequeña mano del niño— joven Simon, te veré en unos años— también estrechó la mano del menor—. Hasta pronto. Y no se preocupen, conozco la salida.

Se despidió de la familia encaminándose hacia la puerta de cristal, dándoles un último vistazo, viendo como un emocionado Tom Jr. abría su carta, tomando asiento junto a su madre y leyendo el contenido para ella. El profesor sonrió ante la postal. Podía dar su misión por cumplida; no cabía duda de que Tom Riddle había crecido en un hogar cálido y lleno de afecto, ahora sólo restaba esperar a que eso influyera positivamente en su futuro. Por lo visto él no sabía su verdadera historia, lo cual, según creía ahora, a la larga sería lo mejor…

Sólo restaba esperar que Harry hubiera regresado con bien a su época, y que su futuro cambiase para bien, como él quería…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**¡Gracias por leer! y dejen sus rr!**


	3. ¿Regreso a casa?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**¿Regreso a casa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, acariciándose la cabeza por inercia, sintiendo un terrible dolor en la nuca.

— ¿Regresé? — se preguntó a sí mismo, sentándose sobre la cama en la que se encontraba recostado, comenzando a enfocar la mirada para ubicarse.

Estaba en una habitación amplia, con varios muebles tapizados que se veían antiguos; había una puerta a su izquierda y un enorme ventanal, que parecía dar a un balcón, por donde se filtraba la luz del día, a través de las cortinas blancas. Múltiples posters y banderines de los Chudley Cannon se movían en las paredes, sobresaltando siempre con letras llamativas el nombre del equipo. Esa definitivamente no era su habitación, ni ninguna de las de su casa.

Observó hacia el frente, encontrándose con las puertas de lo que parecía ser un closet, y con un espejo de cuerpo completo en una de ellas, observando su reflejo con atención.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?!— exclamó, preso del pánico, arrodillándose sobre la cama para acercarse más y mirar con atención el espejo, que ahora le devolvía la imagen de un joven Harry de 15 o 16 años y ya no la de un hombre maduro. Los colores abandonaron su rostro y, sin dejar de mirar su reflejo, se abofeteó con fuerza, intentando despertar de un mal sueño.

¿Qué era todo eso? Había vuelto a la adolescencia, pero, ¿Cómo?

Comenzó a asustarse, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Estaba mareado. Debía estar soñando, no podía haber otra explicación. Intentando no alterarse demasiado buscó compulsivamente sus lentes, los cuales halló sobre una cómoda junto a la cama, tomándolos al instante pero observándolos con atención antes de colocárselos. Sus gafas siempre habían sido comunes y ordinarias, pero esas tenían un armazón de lo que parecía ser oro y se veían sumamente ostentosas.

— _¡¿Crees que estará bien?!_

—_No lo sé…pero sí que vas a meterte en problemas en cuanto despierte…_

— _¡No bromees con eso! Ya sé que me matará…_

—_Matarte es poco en comparación con lo que hará contigo…_

Unas voces desconocidas llegaron a sus oídos, viniendo desde la puerta tallada que estaba a su derecha, la cual estaba abierta.

— ¡Ya cierra la boca Gal...! ¡Harry!

—Ya despertaste…

Harry entornó la mirada al ver a dos muchachos entrar en la habitación, al parecer más jóvenes que él; una chica, de cabello rubio y aburridos ojos castaños, y un muchacho, el cual se veía menor, de ojos grises y a diferencia de la chica, cabellos negros y revueltos como los suyos, con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

—Yo… ¡yo lo siento hermano!— balbuceó el niño en tono suplicante, mientras la muchacha esbozaba una ligera sonrisita socarrona.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Qué…? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas escépticas.

— ¿No sabes quienes somos?— inquirió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

—No, yo no…— un tremendo dolor de cabeza no le permitía pensar con claridad, pero aún así era capaz de saber que algo no andaba bien allí.

— ¡PAPÁ! ¡Harry está actuando muy extraño!— gritó la blonda chica, aturdiendo ligeramente a sus acompañantes.

Un momento, ¿había dicho papá? Y ese niño lo había llamado hermano… ¿Acaso…?

— ¿Qué?

Ante la atónita mirada de Harry, James Potter asomó la cabeza por el umbral, con los cabellos tan desalineados como Harry había visto en fotografías, y los anteojos, dorados y circulares como los suyos, ligeramente desacomodados.

— ¿Papá?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, poniéndose de pie lentamente para asegurarse de no estar equivocado— ¡PAPÁ!— se abalanzó sobre James para abrazarlo con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción que querían brotar de sus ojos.

— ¡Wow! Harry, ¿estás bien?— preguntó su padre, ligeramente sorprendido por el exabrupto del joven, sin corresponder el abrazo de inmediato.

—Cygnus lo golpeó con una Bludger y se cayó de su escoba cuando jugábamos —informó la jovencita, acercándose cautelosamente a su padre, quien arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Tú hiciste eso, hijo?— inquirió sin separarse del abrazo que Harry le daba.

—Es que él me dijo que tomara el bate y…

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?— dijo con seriedad, intimidando ligeramente al moreno, que bajó la mirada hacia sus pies— ¡Significa que serás un gran golpeador! ¡Venga esa mano!— alzó una de sus manos para que su hijo la chocara con la suya en el aire mientras ambos sonreían— Mira que nockear a tu hermano de un solo golpe… ¡ése es mi hijo!

— ¡Papá!

—Bueno, bueno… ¡Cygnus! Eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal—. Lo reprendió con falsa molestia— ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?— preguntó separándolo de él con suavidad, tomándolo por los hombros y analizando su morena cabeza en busca del golpe.

—Yo…yo estoy bien—. Balbuceó, aún algo turbado por lo extraño de la situación.

¡Su padre estaba vivo! ¡Y además, tenía dos hermanos!

Era como la familia que siempre había deseado tener…

— ¿Seguro? Actúas muy extraño, hijo…

—No nos reconoció a nosotros— comentó la chica nuevamente— y rompió su varita…— señaló la astillada varita de Harry, reposando sobre la mesa de noche.

—Oh, bueno. La llevaremos con Ollivander cuando vayamos al Callejón Diagon, no te preocupes hijo. Y en cuanto a ti— se giró hacia el otro joven de cabellos alborotados— tendrás un castigo ejemplar…en cuanto llegué tu madre.

— ¡¿Mamá?! ¿Está aquí?— exclamó Harry, separándose súbitamente de su progenitor, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa y emocionarse al descubrir que su madre también se hallaba con vida. No necesitaba mucho tiempo para deducir que estaba con **su** familia—. ¡Quiero verla!

James frunció el entrecejo con sorpresa, echándose hacia atrás ligeramente.

— ¿Quieres ir con tu madre? ¿Ahora?— interrogó con un gesto de confusión que Harry ignoró mientras asentía fervientemente— Bueno…pero no puedo dejarte ir solo con ése golpe…nos apareceremos, ¿Qué te parece?

Harry asintió en silencio una vez más. No podía esperar más por ver abrazar a su madre por primera vez…sentir su calor…su aroma. Las rodillas le temblaban y se sentía muy ansioso, pero ante todo, feliz.

—Está bien…sujétate de mi brazo— le indicó; olvidándose de sus hermanos (luego tendría tiempo de conocerlos) obedeció al instante, tomando el brazo que su padre le ofrecía.

De pronto todo se volvió negro y sintió una suave presión sobre su cuerpo. Harry ya se había aparecido muchas veces antes, así que esa sensación no era nada nuevo para él.

Respiró una bocanada de aire frío y abrió los ojos, tardando unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que ya no se hallaba en el cálido interior de aquella habitación que debía ser la suya, sino en una estrecha calle adoquinada, entre dos hileras de casas de ladrillo, de aspecto ruinoso. Unos niños jugaban en las veredas bajo el sol del mediodía, pero ninguno pareció percatarse de la presencia de aquellos dos extraños.

—Vamos— su padre comenzó a caminar y él a seguirlo. Sus pasos resonaban sobre los viejos adoquines, mientras subían por la una calle, la cual, según Harry leyó en un viejo y deslustrado letrero, se llamaba "Calle de la Hilandera".

El barrio no era muy lindo, mucho menos aseado. Parecía un barrio muggle, de clase media/baja, con decoraciones navideñas bastante descoloridas; un lugar que los Dursley, sin dudas, no se hubieran atrevido a pisar jamás.

Atravesaron lo que parecían ser casas abandonadas, con vidrios rotos y ventanas cegadas con tablones. Todas las casas eran idénticas, y lucían sucias y deterioradas; todas tenían pequeños jardines delanteros secos y prácticamente muertos, con excepción de una, la última casa de la calle. Era una casa mucho más aseada y cuidada que las otras, con un árbol en frente y varias plantas que se resistían al frio invernal. Las ventanas y la puerta de calle estaban adornadas con luces, moños y coronas navideñas mucho más alegres que las del resto de las casas de la calle, haciéndola sobresalir entre las otras.

—Siempre olvidaría cual es si no fuera por el árbol— comentó James con una sonrisa, sin detener el paso. Harry lo seguía sin entender a que se refería, ni porque estaban en ese lugar, pero sin detenerse, aunque su instinto seguía advirtiéndole que algo no andaba bien. Él confiaba en su padre.

Atravesaron la pequeña verja de hierro hasta detenerse frente a la decorada puerta de color verde, la cual James hizo sonar con tres suaves golpes.

— ¡En seguida voy!— anunció una cantarina voz del otro lado y a Harry se le detuvo el corazón. Era **su **voz, estaba seguro.

El pestillo de la puerta se corrió y la misma se abrió para develar a una mujer de cabellos como el fuego brindándoles una sonrisa, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Harry, cariño! ¿Qué ha…?— Harry no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase: adelantándose a su padre se abrazó a ella con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo un pequeño bulto interponerse entre ellos, al cual no le dio importancia; Lily sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo de su hijo— ¡Oh! ¡Qué cariñoso está mi niño el día de hoy!

—Mamá…— susurró, conteniendo las lágrimas nuevamente.

—Hola Lily. Espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido sin avisar…— dijo su padre.

— ¡Oh, no! Sólo preparaba un poco de té para mí…— comentó sin romper el abrazo— pero pasen, pasen. No se queden allí afuera con este frío— se separó con suavidad de su hijo, para abrirles el paso hacia el interior de la cálida vivienda, la cual parecía ser mucho más amplia de lo que se veía en el exterior.

—Sí, que hace frío hoy…— comentó James frotándose las manos para darse un poco de calor a sí mismo.

—Sí, y anunciaron una fuerte nevada para la Nochebuena…— dijo Lily, guiándolos hacia el vestíbulo— ¿quieren té?— preguntó volteando nuevamente hacia ellos y sólo en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que era aquel bulto que había sentido.

— ¡Estás embarazada!— gritó casi acusadoramente, haciendo que su madre alzara las cejas.

—Harry… ¡qué cosas dices cariño!— sonrió— ¡Claro que estoy embarazada, y lo sabes! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Él estaba demasiado aturdido para contestar, así que su padre dio un paso al frente para responder por él.

—Lily, Harry tuvo un accidente con una Bludger— informó acercándose a su oído— se golpeó la cabeza así que no te asustes si actúa extraño…

—Ah…— la mujer pelirroja asintió con algo de preocupación— ¿Lo vio un médico? — Preguntó acariciándole el cabello en un gesto maternal— Porque si no puedo llevarlo a San Mungo para que uno lo vea…

— ¡Estoy bien!— se apresuró a aclarar Harry, saliendo de su estupefacción— sólo sigo algo aturdido aún…— intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, recordando las palabras de Dumbledore; no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Sus padres lo observaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que James volvió a hablar:

—Si estás seguro…— suspiró su padre— en fin, si no les importa, tengo cosas que hacer; debo llevar la varita de Harry con Ollivander y comprar algunas cosas para la llegada de Remus y su acompañante…— informó— Lily, luces cada día más radiante. El embarazo te sienta de maravilla— dijo cortésmente, besando la mano de la mujer—, te veré ésta noche hijo, ¿Sí?

—Claro…— susurró sintiéndose mareado.

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente; ¿Por qué su padre se iría? ¿Por qué su madre estaba en ese lugar, sola? ¿Por qué sus hermanos no estaban allí con ellos? ¿Por qué el trato de sus padres era tan cordial y poco afectuoso? Comenzaba a sentirse confundido al máximo y mareado, dejando de oír lo que sus padres decían. Sólo reaccionó cuando James palmeó su espalda, para luego desaparecer, dejándolo a solas con su madre.

Tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo ése debía ser uno de los cambios que Dumbledore había mencionado…

—Bueno…— suspiró ahora su madre, cerrando los ojos un momento— ¿Tú si quieres una taza de té, cariño?

Imposibilitado de pronunciar palara alguna, Harry asintió cabizbajo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría por tanta confusión mientras seguía a su madre de cerca, llegando a la cocina de la casa tras ella.

—Y bien… llegaste ayer de Hogwarts, ¿cierto?— inquirió la mujer, tras alcanzarle una taza con té, que él no dudó en aceptar.

Si bien aquella situación era extraña al extremo, estaba junto a su madre, y nada podía aplacar la enorme alegría que sentía al verla con vida.

—Umm…sí— contestó, algo dudoso, mientras su madre llenaba su propia taza con una tetera de porcelana.

— ¿Y qué tal las clases? No me has comentado nada en tus cartas…— dijo suavemente, dirigiéndose a la nevera para sacar un suculento pastel de crema y fresas— ¿quieres?— él negó— pues yo si…tu hermano es un glotón— comentó con una sonrisa, buscando un cuchillo entre los cajones de la alacena.

—Mi hermano…— repitió en voz baja, casi inaudible, pero recomponiéndose al instante— las clases van…bien, supongo...

— ¿Sí? Me alegro, cariño— le sonrió maternamente; de una forma que Harry creyó que ni en sueños podría ver— entonces…— la risueña voz de Lily lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿ya tienes novia, Harry?— Al oírla, el muchacho no pudo evitar expulsar el té que ingería de su boca, casi ahogándose por la sorpresa—. Oh, ¿cariño estás bien?

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!— logró articular de manera torpe, golpeándose el pecho para poder permitirle el paso del aire a sus pulmones.

Si su madre supiera que estaba casado y tenía tres hijos…

—Ya sabes, hijo… ¿hay alguna chica especial en tu vida…?

Se sonrojó al extremo al oír la pregunta. Nadie nunca antes había tenido una conversación como esa con él.

—Yo… bueno…— se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, maquinando alguna ingeniosa respuesta, pero, antes de que pudiera lograrlo, el sonido de la puerta de calle le salvó el pellejo.

— ¡Llegaron!— anunció Lily, sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Harry oyó el sonido de unas llaves, la puerta cerrándose nuevamente, y tras eso, unos pasos ligeros acercándose, y llevó la mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina.

— ¡Mami! ¡Ma…! ¿Harry?

— ¿Nh?

Un niño pequeño, de unos siete u ocho años de edad, lacio cabello como el petróleo y brillantes ojos verdes se apareció por el umbral, cargando varios paquetes en sus manos mientras sonreía, pero borrando su sonrisa al encontrarse con Harry.

— ¡Ethan! Papá dijo que no corr… ¿Harry? Hola…— otro chico, muy parecido pero más grande que el primero, de mirada ceñuda y cabello pelirrojo apareció por el mismo lugar que el otro, observando a Harry como si le resultara extraño verlo allí con su madre.

Un segundo. ¿Acaso el niño había dicho "mamá"?

De nuevo la confusión comenzaba a desbordarlo.

— ¡Hola, niños!— sonrió Lily ante la atenta pero confusa mirada de su hijo mayor— ¿y su padre?

— Ahí viene.

— Liam, ayúdame con las compras…

Harry se quedó estático.

Ésa voz…

Como en cámara lenta comenzó a girarse una vez más hacia la entrada, como si le aterrara lo que pudiera ver allí; y no se equivoco: en la puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, vestido como un muggle, sosteniendo varias bolsas de compras entre sus manos.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Ése sujeto, sin duda alguna, era Snape, pero no lucía como el grasiento profesor de su época. El Severus Snape que tenía frente a él era un hombre de pálido semblante, cabello corto y mucho más lustroso que aquel hombre que le daba clases de Pociones. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, pero, por alguna razón, la nariz ganchuda ya no resaltaba como antes, ni él lucía tan aterrador como siempre.

¡¿Qué era lo que ocurría allí?!

—Harry… que sorpresa verte aquí…— Snape lo sacó de sus pensamientos, hablando con voz grave, pero amable a la vez— no te esperábamos hasta Navidad…

Instintivamente Harry se puso de pie de un salto, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de observar a Snape como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

— ¿Harry? Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?

—No… no es posible…— balbuceó débilmente, siendo observado por todos a su alrededor— esto no está sucediendo…

— ¿Qué cosa, cariño?

—No es posible…— la confusión era abrumadora, y su mente comenzaba a perder la batalla— no…— de pronto todo se volvió oscuro, y las voces a su alrededor comenzaban a sonar más y más débiles.

— ¡HARRY!

Su cuerpo le pesó como una tonelada, y la conciencia lo abandonó por completo.

.

— _¿James, querido? ¿Cómo está?_

Oyó una suave voz de mujer muy cerca de él; sin embargo, no abrió los ojos ni movió un músculo. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente, y el sentirse observado sólo aumentaba la horrible sensación.

—_Bien, supongo…— _respondió la voz de su padre—_ el medimago que lo vio dijo que no había de qué preocuparse…— _escuchó el suspiro de la mujer_— pero lleva dormido más de un día…_

—_Bueno…esperaremos que se recupere estando en su habitación; entre sus cosas…_

Ahora fue James Potter quien suspiró, con pesar.

—_Sí… lo mismo pensaron Lily y Severus cuando lo trajeron…_

¿Lily y Severus?

Tan pronto como pudo abrió los ojos con sobresalto, tardando unos segundos en enfocar la vista en su progenitor y la mujer que lo acompañaba, pero bajó la mirada sin poder distinguir sus rostros.

— ¿Papá…?— susurró débilmente, sentándose con lentitud sobre la cama, mientras se sostenía la cabeza como si le pesara horrores con una mano, y con la otra, intentaba hallar sus gafas.

— ¡Harry! Hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?— su padre se sentó junto a él sobre la cama.

— ¿Cómo me…siento?— repitió, con voz confusa, colocándose los lentes para poder observar a su padre en la penumbra de la habitación.

—Harry, querido, nos preocupaste mucho…— dijo la mujer, sentándose a sus pies.

— ¿Mamá?

—No, querido…soy yo, Bella…

Pudo distinguir como la mujer alzaba una varita y al instante la luz se encendió. Abrió los ojos al máximo, y con horror, se echó hacia atrás sobre la cama, sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien estaba sentada a sus pies, mirándolo con preocupación.

— ¡Tú!— exclamó, señalando a la mujer con un dedo acusador, mientras comenzaba a buscar compulsivamente su varita a sus lados, sorprendiendo a su padre— ¡¿qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

— ¡HARRY! ¡Tranquilízate!— su padre pasó una mano por su pecho, en un intento por contenerlo; pero él fue más rápido y, zafándose de su agarre, logró quitarle la varita y ponerse de pie, a la defensiva.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué ocurre?— insistió su padre, poniéndose de pie al ver como su hijo apuntaba amenazadoramente a Bellatrix, interponiéndose entre ellos.

— ¡A UN LADO PAPÁ!— exclamó entre dientes, sintiendo como un profundo odio comenzaba a invadirlo de pronto.

No podía ser cierto… ¿Qué hacia esa asesina allí?

Bellatrix sólo observaba la escena entre confundida y paralizada, pero sin demostrar miedo, lo cual sólo enfureció más al joven Potter.

— ¡HARRY! Baja eso, ¡AHORA!— ordenó James, con voz firme, dando un paso hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder.

— ¡No!— le espetó con rabia, blandiendo la varita en el aire con furia.

—Harry, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?— preguntó la mujer, poniéndose de pie y ubicándose detrás de James; dirigiéndole una mirada condescendiente.

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!— le gritó, blandiendo la vara una vez más— ¡VAMOS! ¡DEFIÉNDETE, ASESINA!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Exclamaron ambos adultos, al unísono, observándose entre ellos con confusión.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices?— demandó saber su padre.

— ¡FUE ELLA PAPÁ!— gruñó— ¡ELLA MATÓ A SIRIUS!

— ¿Que mató a quien? Oh… ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?

Una voz diferente se oyó desde la entrada, haciendo que tres pares de ojos se giraran hacia allí al instante.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo una vez más, y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse; en el umbral, estaba de pie nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black; con una mirada confusa y una leve sonrisa en los labios, y lo más importante de todo, ¡con vida!

— ¿Si-S¡rius?— fue lo único que atinó a balbucear, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por la emoción.

—Harry… ¿quién te dijo que tu padrino estaba muerto?— se aventuró a preguntar su padre, sin poder contenerse ante la confusión que comenzaba a reinar en el ambiente, pero la respuesta que esperaba nunca llegó.

— ¡SIRUIS!— se abalanzó sobre él, olvidándose de su padre, de Bellatrix Lestrange y de todo. El de Sirius era el primer rostro familiar (y agradable) que había visto desde que abrió los ojos en ésa realidad; lo cual, y pese a las extrañas circunstancias, era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el día.

— ¡Hey, muchacho!— exclamó su padrino, haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás por la fuerza de su abrazo, pero correspondiendo de inmediato— ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba lo mismo?

No respondió; sólo se limitó a hundir la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, sintiendo como las cálidas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

—Sí que actúas extraño, Potter— esa voz indiferente…

Ante el impacto de reconocer ésa voz se separó con suavidad de su padrino, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta una vez más, acomodándose los lentes y secándose las lágrimas para ver con mayor claridad la figura recargada sobre el umbral.

—Tsk. Si que te gusta ser el centro de atención, eh.

Abrió los ojos como platos al distinguir la delgada y alta figura de Draco Malfoy, observándolo con gesto indiferente, con los brazos y piernas cruzados.

— ¿Ma-Malfoy?

El muchacho rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego entornar la mirada.

— ¡Por Merlín!— ironizó el chico— papá, yo creo que Potter Jr. ya se volvió loco…

— ¿Papá?— repitió Harry en un débil susurro, sin entender nada, nuevamente, de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Jajaja, descuida hijo. Sólo está algo aturdido por el golpe… pero ya se le pasará, ¡y volverá a ser nuestro Buscador!

Al oír la estridente voz de Sirius no pudo evitar mover compulsivamente la cabeza, alternando la mirada entre Draco y él.

Eso no podía ser cierto…

Si Sirius era su padre, ¿entonces quien…?

— ¡Oh! ¡Harry, querido!— la respuesta llegó por sí sola, apareciéndose detrás de Draco, hondeando elegantemente una larga túnica color escarlata, y un largo y lacio cabello rubio cayendo como una cascada tras sus hombros.

Narcissa Malfoy hizo su entrada triunfal, acercándose a él sin que pudiera reaccionar, y plantando un enorme y afectuoso beso en su mejilla derecha.

Harry no pudo evitar observarla con sobresalto, ni sentir el calor en la zona que ella había besado. Esa mujer… ciertamente era la señora Malfoy, pero no parecía ser la misma de su época. Ésa mujer que estaba frente a él tenía una sonrisa permanente en sus rojos labios. Un rostro sumamente bello, que parecía irradiar luz propia; ya no tenía esa expresión de andar oliendo algo horrible todo el tiempo, ni aquél semblante de ahogada. No. La mujer que tenía frente a él era, sin dudas, como una ensoñación, tan bella como una veela.

—Hola Harry, supimos que te habías vuelto loco, así que vinimos a visitarte.

Posó sus orbes sobre el nuevo joven que había entrado en su habitación; un chico, de unos 12 o 13, de cabello rubio y unos aburridos ojos azules.

— ¡Pollux! ¿Qué te he dicho, muchachito irrespetuoso?— lo regañó Narcissa, a lo que el chico sólo emitió un pequeño bufido.

¿Pollux? ¿Quién demonios era ése?

Draco golpeó al chico en la nuca, provocando que este le dirigiera una furiosa mirada.

— ¡Oye!— protestó el chico, girándose hacia Sirius— ¡Papá!

—Lo siento hijo, pero tú te lo buscaste, ¿no es así, pequeño Artie?

Otro niño, de no más de cinco años, asomó tímidamente su morena cabeza desde detrás de las faldas de Narcissa, posando sus enormes ojos grises sobre los presentes, con un suave sonrojo en sus redondas mejillas. El niño asintió y Sirius sonrió, sacándolo de detrás de Narcissa para alzarlo en el aire y sentarlo sobre su cuello, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Saluda a tu primo, Arcturus— musitó la rubia mujer con suavidad, haciendo que el pequeño moviera una mano a modo de saludo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que…?— intentó articular alguna pregunta coherente que le explicara lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero le fue imposible.

—Oye Potter, ¿en verdad te sientes bien?— Draco dio un paso hacia él, frunciendo el ceño al ver como Harry retrocedía de inmediato— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Harry, cariño?

— ¿Ahijado?

— ¡Lo ven! Les dije que se había vuelto loco…

— ¡Cállate Pollux!— exclamaron Draco, su madre y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, bueno…ya me callo…

—Humm…Harry no se ha sentido muy bien, familia…— volvió a oír la voz de James, su padre— así que, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos descansar?

Harry, que en ningún momento había apartado su renuente mirada de Draco Malfoy, no dijo nada.

—James tiene razón, amor— Narcissa colocó una mano con suavidad sobre el hombro de Sirius.

¡¿Amor?! ¿Qué clase de malvada broma era esa?

¡Primero su madre con Snape, y ahora eso!

¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas en el presente?

Todo aquello era irreal.

—Vamos chicos— dijo Sirius, sosteniendo las manos del pequeño sobre su cabeza— volveremos más tarde a ver como sigue Harry…

— ¡Oh! ¿No quieren quedarse a tomar el té?— preguntó Bellatrix desde atrás, a lo que Narcissa asintió.

—Mejor descansa Harry— pronunció su padre, antes de salir de la habitación— ya después hablaremos de lo que ocurrió— aseguró con una severa mirada, saliendo del lugar detrás de Bellatrix y su hermana.

Sirius le sonrió, saliendo junto al tal Pollux detrás de James, todavía cargando al niño en sus hombros, hasta que sólo Draco quedó en la habitación, recargado sobre la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada aburrida en su pálido semblante, observando a Harry con la mirada entornada.

—Luces extraño— acusó, con cierto dejo de desconfianza en su desganada voz— y actúas extraño…

Harry lo oyó en silencio, con la mirada cabizbaja, como si evitando mirarlo a la cara hiciera que Malfoy desapareciera; pero aún así sentía su presencia en la habitación.

—No sé qué te traes entre manos, Potter— el otro chico dio tres cortos pasos hacia él, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas rubias levemente alzadas en un gesto de intriga— pero, sea lo que sea, no me dejes afuera— pronunció con un atisbo de diversión, pasando por su lado para salir por la misma puerta que los mayores.

Harry lo oyó con ojos bien abiertos, sin poder creer lo que oía. Una vez que Draco salió del cuarto, cerró la entrada de un fuerte portazo. Dio unos cuantos pasos por la habitación, jalándose de los cabellos con histeria, como si de esa forma pudiera despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Algo debió salir horriblemente mal como para que las cosas llegaran a ese punto; pero ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Ya había intervenido en el futuro una vez y así habían quedado las cosas… no podía volver a intentarlo, o las cosas podrían ir mucho peor…

Ahora entendía por qué los viajes en el tiempo estaban prohibidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos de razonamiento su mente le dictó que necesitaba un descanso.

Se encaminó hacia la enorme y mullida cama de doseles verdes, dejándose caer sobre ella como si no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo.

Quería dejar de pensar, que su cabeza dejara de trabajar un momento.

No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, mucho menos como comprender la situación…

Su mente comenzaba a llenarse de ideas nuevamente, hasta que un ligero sonido captó su atención, haciéndole saber que ya no estaba solo.

—Potter—. Una voz masculina lo puso alerta. Se sentó sobre la cama rápidamente, enfrentando a los invasores que se habían aparecido en su habitación.

De todas las personas en el mundo jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrarse con aquellos dos en un momento como ese.

— ¿Tú? ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

La única mujer de la habitación dio un paso al frente, con una mirada severa en su adusto rostro.

—Tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

La joven lo observó como si le produjera asco el solo verlo; una mirada que conocía muy bien... Lo cual, de cierta forma, reconfortó a Harry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

**Las cosas se tornan extrañas...**

**¿Quienes serán los que irrumpen en la habitación de Harry? O.o**

**En el próximo capítulo!**

**Siento la demora!**

**Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible...**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios?**

**Todo será bien recibido.**


End file.
